The Only One With Eyes
by Jenny Clever
Summary: Vaughn's POV:::starts off from Sydney finding out about Project Christmas, then it goes off into it's own little thing... V/S ~complete~
1. Part One

**A/N:** Ok, this takes place at the very end of last weeks episode, when Sydney finds out Jack trained her when she was six years old. It's from Vaughn's point of view. (is Vaughn's first name Michael? I think I heard it on one episode, but I'm not sure) Sorry it's so short, but it's my first Alias fic, so don't blame me for being too scared to try anything longer. R and R! ~MoI~

**The Only One With Eyes**

Vaughn closed the last file and tore his eyes away from the computer after so many long hours. Leaning back in his chair, he stretched out his arms and looked around the office, trying to find someone who would be willing to go out for a coffee or anything with a large amount of sugar or caffeine. _Hmm, Paul? No, too tech-ish for a normal conversation..... Cynthia? maybe... at least she has a sense of humor... oh no wait, she's working a double shift today... _ Vaughn continued running through his mental list, ticking each person off the list for being too something. He knew he was being picky, but he was really on edge because of the whole thing with Sydney's mother and Jack... it was too complicated to figure out.

He swung his swivel chair around to look at the other side of the room and caught sight of a dark, soaked, and shaking figure. A familiar, female figure that was apparently in distress. _Sydney..._

A name that meant many things to Michael Vaughn... Sydney Bristow was one of his charges at the CIA that worked as a double agent at SD-6. Vaughn knew that Sydney had taken many risks for the CIA and narrowly escaped getting caught too many times. Also, recently she had saved his life a few times. All adding up to the total: Sydney was a very good friend, someone he could definitely trust. But maybe more than a friend...

A worried frown crossing his face, Vaughn stood up from his chair and strode over to Sydney. She met him halfway and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, soaked with rainwater.

_Can we ever be more than friends? It's against all the rules... I'm her handler, I can't get involved. _

Not knowing the reason, but sensing Sydney's distress, Vaughn pulled her into a hug, feeling her lean on him for support.

_It's too late... I'm already involved._

He stood with her, in the middle of the CIA office, ignoring all the staring co-workers. They obviously thought that Vaughn was too social with Sydney. But if they thought that they were finally going to get something to complain about, they were wrong. 

_But I think all that this will ever be is a friendship... Can I live with that?_

Sydney sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to comfort her. He thought he heard Sydney sigh, or maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. He thought he heard her whisper, so quietly that he would have almost missed it. 

"Thank you."

_Yeah, I think I can live with that._

**A/N: **Is it me, or is this fic begging to be more than just one chapter? Maybe maybe... tell me what you think. Read and Review!!!! I might add on another two or three chapters. I don't want to make it too long. R&R!!!


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **hmm, seems like part two made it out anyways (because I got SO many reviews! you guys like it, you really like it!). ok, from now on, this fic is not going along with the actual storyline of the show. It's just going off in it's own little alternate universe kind of thing... Tell me what you think. But more importantly, tell me how I should end it! Also, this story will start having more dialog, but Vaughn will still have the POV and be thinking to himself. Don't forget to R & R! ~MoI~

**The Only One With Eyes ~ Part Two**

Vaughn sat at the pre-determined meeting place and waited for Sydney to show up so that he could give her the update. He wondered about the events of the two days earlier... Everything had come out in the open, Jack's betrayal, how he trained Sydney as a child, everything. Sydney had seemed out of it for a while but when contacted this morning, she said she was OK to come.

_She was so stressed out when she found out. I wonder if she even remembers what happened.... Not that anything did! ......And don't I regret it...._

He shook himself out of his sullen thoughts and stood up when he heard the gates moving. Seconds later, Sydney arrived, looking her usual pulled-together self. Vaughn wondered how she could look so calm after all that had happened to her.

"So what's up?" Sydney asked. "How's my mom?"

Sydney's mother had been returned to the CIA holding cell, but Sydney hadn't been allowed to see her yet. The counsellor still thought she needed time to "adjust". Sydney planned to see her this week anyways. 

_I doubt a counsellor, or anybody else for that matter, would ever be able to stop Sydney Bristow from doing something if she set her mind to it. She's so stubborn... or perserverent. Depends on how you look at it. But it adds to her character either way._

"She's doing fine. She's been questionned, everything is getting checked out," Vaughn told her. "We're going to keep her in CIA custody, though."

Sydney smiled. "I can understand that," she replied. Her smile disappeared. A sad expression crossed her face. "I still can't believe that he would do that to me."

Vaughn understood that she meant her father. _In a way, I'm almost glad that I've never had the chance to be betrayed by my parents, even if they are dead. I've never had to go through that much pain. Sydney has gone through it, too many times. And she's survived. _Vaughn stopped himself. He kept admiring Sydney so much, one day he would stop thinking about anything else entirely. _But she is so incredible... is there anybody who wouldn't be fascinated by her?_

"I was finally starting to-," she stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. "To trust him again." Her eyes searched Vaughn's, trying to make him understand. He nodded, knowing that if he forced her to talk about it, she would never be able to recover. Suddenly her eyes changed, alighting with realization. 

_Uh-oh, _Vaughn thought, slightly panicked, though his face didn't show it. _ What has she just figured out? If she has another brilliant idea, and goes off and does something ridiculous that will get her killed, my head's gonna be on a silver platter by the end of this day. _

"I can relate to what your going through, but if you're going to try something," he warned her, and started pacing, his mind already working on a way to persuade her not to do anything irrational.

Sydney laughed. "You can't honestly think I'm going to 'try something'. Besides, I have that mission for SD-6 tomorrow, remember? What could I possibly pull off?" she asked. She actually looked sincere, too. 

"That reminds me. Your counter-mission," Vaughn said. "This time, you do nothing."

"What?!" Sydney yelled. Her eyes widened, her anger already breaking through her trained-to-be-passive face. "No counter-mission? How are we supposed to foil SD-6 if I don't stop them from getting the information? I'm not going to stop now! We've really made some progress!" She stopped for a second to breathe, and Vaughn jumped in.

"It's not that we're stopping! It's just that we've already gotten the information, and SD-6 won't be able to use any of it for anything," he explained. "Don't look so surprised. We've been on SD-6 for a while."

"Alright," she sighed. "But let's get back to what I was _trying _to say before you accused me of 'trying something'."

_Wait a second, so she wasn't planning something? What's she going on about, then? Unless..._

"That night when I found out what my father did to me," she continued, a bit of confusion registering on her face. "You comforted me, and I wanted to thank you for being there for me."

_Thank me? _"Sure," Vaughn said, careful to keep both relief and surprise out of his voice. "Anytime. I'm just glad you're okay." _I sound like a recording... or like one of those sympathetic people, always saying that they're so happy you're fine, and could I get you a glass of water, too? God, I hope I'm not getting soft._

The confusion was still on Sydney's face. And she continued...

"You're a really good friend to me," she said. "But if we weren't in the office, why do I get the feeling... you would have done something... different?"

_Uh-oh. _

**A/N: **hehe, so strange. Anyway, tell me what you think, it's only a click away! I think I'll only have one more chapter after this. But maybe I'll start writing more Alias. You never know. Please, I need feedback on this chapter, because it kinda turned out differently than the first one, and I don't know if Vaughn's character is acting the way he should. BTW, yes, now that you mention it, it does always say at the beginning that his name is Michael.... I forgot about that. It's just that in the show, no one calls him Michael, they call him Vaughn. Thanks to all my reviewers! And did you see what happened at the very end of yesterday's episode? I can't wait till next week! OK, well, R & R! and until next chapter, see you later! ~Morgaine of Ithil~


	3. Part Three

**A/N: **Back again. Sorry for the long wait, but I had tons of stuff to do and didn't have enough time to write anything. Anyways, this is the last chapter. So sad, but oh well. Tell me what you think of it.   
**Disclamier:** Naturally, I don't own Alias, or the characters, but I have manipulated them and totally messed up their characters, so that now, they don't act anything like themselves... muahahahaha!  
Alright, go finish reading my very bad story... and don't forget to R&R!!! ~Morgaine of Ithil~

_What have I gotten myself into??? There is no possible way I can explain this without coming off as a total idiot. Which I am, of course. The truth? Hey, why not. Besides, I don't think I can keep it a secret much longer..._

Sydney was still looking at him expectantly. "Well?" she pressed. 

"Uh, I-- I," Vaughn squeaked, then cleared his throat. _Stop it! God, you're a CIA agent, you should know how to control your own voice. _"I didn't think you would notice," he managed to say, without squeaking.

"I wouldn't notice what?" Sydney continued, trying to pry the information out of him.

"You," Vaughn replied, dodging the question, "aren't making this easy, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But what is it that I wouldn't notice?"

_I am dead. This is hell. If I tell her, she'll laugh at me. If I don't tell her, I'll regret it and I'll never be able to look her in the eye again. It's not a positive situation, either way._

Vaughn walked around a bit and tried to buy some time, but unfortunately, Sydney didn't think he needed any time. She abruptly stepped in front of him and forced him to look at her. Sydney raised an eyebrow, showing that she still wanted an answer. Vaughn sighed and sat down to avoid Sydney's gaze.

"What is it, Vaughn?" Sydney demanded again, a bit more of an edge to her voice this time.

_Or I could never answer her and get her so mad that she would shoot me. Yeah, that's a good idea. Then I'll never torture myself like this again. _Vaughn discarded that option. _It'll have to be the truth. _

"Sydney," Vaughn began, still trying to buy more time, "you are the most incredible agent I've ever worked with."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she shouted, becoming really impatient with Vaughn. And angry.

Vaughn looked up at her. "I can stop now, if you want," he said. Sydney glared at him for a moment, but Vaughn could see her anger dissipate slowly. "An incredible agent, but you haven't got much patience," he muttered under his breath.

Vaughn continued. "I've known you for a while now, and I think I know everything about you. But all the time I keep discovering something new. Each time I think you're out of strength, you'll find more. And you won't give up."

Sydney looked like she was losing her patience again and was about to say something, but Vaughn kept on talking, determined now to see to see this through to the end.

"What I'm saying, Sydney, is that you have really made a huge impression on me. I'm really happy that I got to be your handler. But there are rules in the CIA--"

"I see," Sydney interrupted. "So you're trying to stick to the rules. And what rules would those be?"

Vaughn stared at the ground, hating himself for what he was about to say. "The rules that restrict relationships between a handler and his asset," he said. Suddenly something in him let go, and he found himself to be saying everything he didn't want Sydney to know. "I hate those goddamn rules! The rules that won't let me love you. The rules that torture me everyday. I can't help it, Sydney. I think about you all the time. Every time I meet you, it's... it makes the day better. It helps me forget about everything the CIA does. It helps me forget about all those people we kill, and tell ourselves that it's our job as citizens. You help me to keep my sanity. You save me every day, not just when you save me from physical danger. And I can't help it. I can't stop it. Sydney, I love you," Vaughn ended, looking up at Sydney's face, gauging her reaction.

_Well, it's done now. I'm ruined. I'll probably be kicked out of the CIA and forced to work at McDonald's for the rest of my miserable life. Or maybe I should ask Sydney's mother to kill me, like she killed my dad. _

Sydney sat down, an expression of shock on her face. She had half been expecting it, but hearing it shocked her nonetheless. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about what had just been said. It seemed like Sydney was never going to speak again until finally, she gathered the will to speak.

"I think that... well, maybe," she said, sounding unsure. "I love you too," Sydney said, this last statement said with utter conviction.

Vaughn almost had a heart attack. _She loves me? That's not... What? Why? _"Why?" he asked, repeating his thoughts, too surprised to think of anything better to say.

"I think," Sydney replied, "it's because you can see me. I mean,  really see me. You always know when I'm angry or scared or happy or confused. You know me and you know how to comfort me. You're always there for me. My guardian angel," she said, smiling. 

"How?" Vaughn whispered, still not forming coherent thoughts.

"Do you want to scientific formula? It's because you can see me. Do you get it? You are the only one with eyes. You are the only one who understands me. I feel like you can fix any problem I have."

_Sydney loves me. I love her. Could it ever work?_

"We can't," Vaughn said sorrowfully. 

"I don't think we have a choice," Sydney answered. 

Their eyes met and both silently agreed. They didn't have a choice. They loved each other and it would be a lot harder for them to ignore their feelings than to try to deal with them. Simultaneously, they stood up and crossed the short distance between them. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss, each feeling safe in the others arms. Out of breath, they pulled apart for a moment.

"No, definitely no choice," Vaughn whispered. _ I could live with this...._

_~~**END**~~_

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Isn't it cheesy? And the characters aren't acting like themselves either. By the way, melia, I finally fixed all those SYNDEY's. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm such a ditz, I didn't even notice it. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you liked it. I think a lot of you expected it to be longer, and I'm sorry it wasn't, but it IS my first Alias fic.... Besides, it didn't end that badly, did it? Read and review!!!! ~MoI~  
**Author's Rant: **ARGGG!!!! They cancelled Alias this week and put on stupid movies!!!! Evil people! We want Alias! We want Alias! Especially after that last episode. Also, DIE SARK!!! He's so annoying...


End file.
